In Sickness and In Health
by xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx
Summary: Bella gets sick, but will a major complication cause Bella to die? Read to find out. The story is much better than the summary.


**Okay, so I am back! I know, amazing. So, I had told my _A New Dawn_ readers that I had wrote a one shot. It was never posted that night. Sorry about that. I had started to write it, but I ended up getting not much done. I read it back the next day and HATED it, to say the least. I then rewrote it. **

**As always, I don't own anything _Twilight_ related. Okay, well, that's a lie. I do own a copy the books, two soundtrack CD's with different posters, a calandar, two movie posters, and an Edward pillow. Oh, and three _Twilight_ shirts. And, of course, my huge obsession. But, I don't own the ACTUAL thing. So, there is no copyright infringement intended. **

**Oh, this is set in between New Moon and Eclipse. You'll see why. **

**I'll see you at the bottom. :D**

* * *

I awoke feeling groggy, but I wasn't sure if it was due to my nightmare or something else. I just didn't want to get out of the bed. To tell you the truth, I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to lie back down and go back to bed. So, I tried and succeeded. After all, it was Sunday, and I had nothing lined up for the day.

Edward was hunting this weekend with Emmett and Jasper. He had decided that he would go after I nearly pushed him out of the door. Of course, I hated him being gone, but I knew that this was necessary. If he wouldn't hunt, things similar to my birthday may happen. Edward's eyes had turned pitch black, and I knew that he had not hunted in at least a month. So, I pushed him out when Emmett and Jasper wanted to go this time. I could live with the nightmares for two nights, right? Edward would be coming home today, and I was excited. I would be able to get some much needed sleep after tonight.

I woke up again, only an hour later. This time, though, I was cold. Really cold. Instead of going to get the thermometer, I decided to look in my closet for another blanket. I found my "winter blanket" that I used for those chilly months. I then went back to the bed. I threw the new blanket over my others. The new set of blankets then went on my burning skin. I felt a bit better, so I managed to go to sleep for another hour.

Sure enough, I was woken up in an hour. I was aching all over, and I had a throbbing pain in my head. The chills that I had previously were also present. I went to the bathroom, and took some Tylenol for the headache and chills. I self-diagnosed myself as having a little cold. It was nothing big, but I was tired of being cold. I also wouldn't be able to sleep with my headache.

Once the pain medicine kicked in, I was out. I knew that I had limited time before the medicine kicked back in.

About three hours later, I was awoken by cold arms wrapping around my body. By this time, I was freezing again. The medicine had only lasted two hours, so I got some sleep during that period.

"Missed me?" My angel asked.

"Of course. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," he said while looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked regarding his odd demeanor.

"Bella, are you feeling well? You are burning up," he said.

"I'm fine," I said, hoping my blush did not give it away.

"Bella, you need to get dressed. I am taking you to Carlisle," he said.

"Edward, you're being overdramatic. I am fine," I said, but started to get dressed. I put on some less used sweats. After all, I wasn't feeling amazing.

Edward cleared the arrangements to get me help with Charlie. Charlie had mumbled a quick "get well, Bella," before we left.

Edward brought me to Carlisle in his car. I had the heater on, but it was not making a difference. I was still cold, and I knew that nothing would help.

Edward got out of the car and carried me to his house. He lied me down in his bed, calling Carlisle's name in a conversational voice.

Within seconds, Carlisle had appeared at the door. "Hello. What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Carlisle, Bella is not feeling well. Can you help her?" he asked, looking at me the whole time. I had four blankets on me, and I was still shivering. With every shiver, it made another one roll in.

"Of course. So, Bella, tell me, how do you feel?"

"Awful," I said, knowing that I could not hide it.

"What is going on?"

"I am cold, everything hurts, I have a headache, and I am just so tired, but I can't sleep," I said, my voice cracking from a lack of water.

He looked at me before handing me something from his bag. He explained that they would help with the fever, but he wanted to do a flu test.

After a flu test, Carlisle walked out of the room, handing Edward a bottle of pills. I guessed that they were for my fever.

"Bella, you need to sleep," Edward said.

I instantly obeyed, the darkness taking over me.

When I awoke, Carlisle had walked back into the room. Edward stiffened, and I looked at him for some clue as to what was happening. Edward just shrugged.

"Bella, I wanted to come in here to let you know what is wrong with you. Bella, you have the flu," Carlisle said.

Edward held his breath, but I could tell that there was something brewing in his mind. I leaned into him, to help him out, but my efforts were futile. I was trying to console a vampire.

"Edward, don't worry. It is not the Spanish Flu. It is just a common flu. Many people get it. She is going to be fine. There are medicines now," Carlisle said, trying to reason with Edward.

"You're right, Carlisle. I should not be worrying at the moment," Edward said, calmly. His eyes did not show the same thing that his words did. They were wild, out of control. Edward hugged me closer to him, trying to get me to not see his countenance.

"Bella, I think that it would be appropriate if you were to stay here until you get better. If that is okay with you, Esme would be willing to call Charlie," he said.

I agreed, but not for the same reasons as Carlisle. After all, Edward had just gotten back from a hunting trip.

After a few minutes, concrete plans were formed. I would stay at the Cullen's house for the remainder of my sickness.

The first few days were a piece of cake. Edward and Carlisle had administered me medicines that made me feel better. I slept most of the time, but was awoken frequently to take the medicine. I refused to have an IV in me, so this was my other option. I had quickly agreed to that.

On the third day, my body became immune to the medicine. Carlisle realized that my body had taken a turn for the worst.

I was still lying in bed when Carlisle had come in to update me.

"Bella, I am sorry, but you may have to wait this one out. Your body has become immune to the medicine and your symptoms have become worse," Carlisle stated, saddened.

On week three, I had called Carlisle to the room for a quick question. He was still upset that I had not gotten better.

"Carlisle, can I please get out of this room? I would like to just walk around or go in the living room," I asked. I felt trapped in here. I hadn't gotten up besides to use the bathroom. I had noticed that I couldn't pronounce some letters correctly, but Carlisle must have overlooked that.

"I think that that would be fine. If you get tired, just let someone know and we will bring you back," he said back. I nodded, thankful that I would get out of here for awhile.

I went to walk, and I fell over. I went to get back up, but I was already on the bed.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea," Carlisle said. He looked at Edward and shrugged. "I don't think that it would be a good idea to get out of the bed," he added.

I had passed out after he had said this. My one step had caused me to go back to sleep.

Edward's Point of View

Bella had fallen while walking. She had also just passed out after Carlisle finished.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" I asked.

_I don't know. I will do some more tests," _Carlisle said.

Bella had not woken up in the past four hours. Carlisle had brought her to the hospital and gotten her into a CT scan while she was sleeping. We were now waiting for the results.

Carlisle had gotten a call, but he had left. He made sure that he went "hunt" before answering it. I knew that he did not want me to hear.

When Carlisle had come back from "hunting," he had a panicked look in his eyes.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" I asked, trying to mind my own business.

"Edward, you need to change Bella," he said.

NO!!!! My whole life had flipped upside down at the mention of these words.

"Edward, she is dying! You need to change her now or it will be too late! I will if you can't," he said, still panicked.

"What is going on?" I asked, almost yelling.

"Bella has developed severe Encephalitis," he said. "If you don't change her, it will kill her," he added.

"Carlisle… I don't know if I can. What happens if I kill her?" I asked.

"Edward, you have to do it. She will die the other way," he said, looking at his watch. "She will pass on soon. Alice had saw it. She called me to let me know."

NO! I didn't want this to happen. Bella should be fine and alive.

But I had no choice.

So I did the worst thing possible.

I bit her.

* * *

**HAHA!!! I finished it! Aren't you excited?! Well, I am. **

**So, this was my crazy idea. It is only a one shot because I have to let my mind rest for a moment and because I have other ideas brewing. **

**Liked it? Didn't? Let me know. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love to me... literally. You don't review, you don't get anything. That's the game of love. **

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**


End file.
